


Craving you

by lydiastxles



Series: Unfinished Business [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut, Strangers, side scira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiastxles/pseuds/lydiastxles
Summary: Lydia felt her mouth go dry. Scott's brother—Stiles,or whatever his name was— was very good looking. More than that, he washot.





	Craving you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slowburnotptrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowburnotptrash/gifts).



> This is a fic written _finally_ for the person who read all of my fics beforehand. The person who always supports me and encourages me and makes me feel so good about what I think it's not that good work. The person who doesn't have an inch of fluff in her heart, who loves to make me suffer from her incredible but angsty gifsets or fics or anything at all, really. The person who finds the weirdest pictures on the internet and that somehow has a really big power to annoy me with them. The person who waited a decade for this fic because I couldn't put my shit together to write it. The worst of all '98 kids.
> 
> To my daughter, my friend.
> 
> To Farah.
> 
> Happy Birthday, honey!
> 
> (ps: Stiles is murdered by a meteor by the end of this fic, and it's all your fault)

_ And our eyes are crossing paths across the room _ _  
_ _ There's only one thing left for us to do _

  
“Can you see me?” Scott asked for the hundredth time, looking at his camera in confusion.

“Yes, I can see you,” she answered patiently, taking a sip of her juice. “The question is, can you see  _ me?” _

“No! Why can't I see you?”

Lydia sighed, closing her eyes. She knew exactly why Scott couldn't see her. It wasn't their first time skyping when they were home from work, trying to finish some extra paperwork their boss had assigned to them. Lydia always scheduled their video chats about thirty minutes earlier than she  _ had _ to, perfectly aware of Scott’s computer problems.

It annoyed her to no end that he carried that piece of garbage computer  _ everywhere _ and wouldn’t let her buy a better one for him already. He always refused whenever she offered, telling her he could never accept such an expensive gift, even coming from her. She could always buy it anyway and force him into accepting it, but that wasn’t the relationship she had with Scott and, if she was being honest, she didn’t want to drive him away because of it.

Lydia had to admit, it was really hard to keep him as her best— and, in all honesty, only— friend in that hellhole of a company.

That, of course, wasn't true. Having Scott McCall as a friend was a blessing. In all her 24 years of life, she had never met someone who had a bigger heart and kinder soul. It made her wonder how he could even be real. There wasn't a single person who didn't like him; for that, she thought he deserved more in life than a crappy job and her friendship.

“I can hear your frustration, Lydia. I'm sorry this always happens.”

“If only you would let me buy you a new one…” She watched him roll his eyes on her screen. “It doesn't even have to be a good one! It can be a crappy used one that works. You know I don't mind.”

“But  _ I do.” _ He continued to stare at his computer, probably looking at the Skype settings. “It doesn't matter. I'll be able to buy another one when I start to work at the clinic in two weeks.”

Oh yeah,  _ the clinic. _ Scott was going to leave her to work at some veterinarian clinic. She was happy for him— god knows how much he wanted to work there and how much he had studied to become a practitioner, but him leaving meant she would be alone once again, and that scared her more than anything.  The silence made him sigh and look at the camera with the softest eyes.

“You're going to be fine without me, Lydia,” he said, knowing what was on her mind. She smiled at him, feeling a little bad she had made him feel guilty about going after his dreams. “I'll still pick you up for lunch every day.”

“I know. And you'll do great at the clinic. I'll even bring Prada on your first day and demand you're the one treating him.”

His expression shifted, sobering.. “I don't want Prada to hate me. It took forever for him to let me pet him and he’ll hate me if I’m his vet.” Lydia just rolled her eyes, eyeing her dog on the corner of the couch. Scott scratched the back of his neck, glancing at his screen. “Um... Is there a chance that there’s a  problem with  _ your _ computer?”

“I won't even bother answering that.” She put her juice on the coffee table and looked at her phone. “I don't understand why you couldn’t just come over. It’s still early. We could have worked on this and ordered pizza.”

“Sorry. My brother's in town, and after this, we're going out.”

Lydia blinked, surprised.

_ “What brother? _ You never mentioned you had a brother.”

“We're not biological brothers, even though we might as well be. Stiles and I grew up together, and our parents got married when we were eighteen.” He shrugged. “He's my best friend.”

_ “Thank you.” _

“You're my favorite girl, you know that.” The look on his face was so genuine she couldn’t even pretend she was mad. “I told you about him. He’s the one in the FBI training.”

“So you're going out with your brother  _ and _ best friend in training for the FBI, and yet, I have to spend my Tuesday night discussing computer problems with you.”

“If you want to go to a baseball game with us, you're more than welcome to—”

“Pass.” Scott smiled and continued to type on his computer, trying to figure out how to solve his tech problem. Lydia looked at the clock once more. 7:03 pm. She could go out too, maybe go to a club or a bar. Flirt a little and maybe bring someone home. But she was  _ exhausted. _ Scott leaving was only going to make her job harder than it already was, and tonight was just living proof of that.

Lydia sighed, reaching for her juice once more.

_ “Scott, where did you put my bag?” _ a voice echoed from the background of Scott's computer, catching her attention. Scott turned around, looking at a spot out of his camera’s reach.

“It's behind the couch.” He turned his attention back to the computer as a male figure invaded her screen.

Lydia felt her mouth go dry. Scott's brother—  _ Stiles, _ or whatever his name was— was very good looking. More than that, he was  _ hot. _

Stiles, who apparently wasn't aware that she could see him, appeared only in his underwear— his  _ white underwear— _ with a towel in his hand, drying his wet hair. Lydia bit her lip as her eyes traveled over every inch of his muscular body. He wasn't too toned, but she could see he at least worked out. That FBI training showed in all the right spots.

But her attention was mostly on his ass. The fact that he clearly just got out of the shower, with his back still wet, made sure that his underwear became almost transparent. She could see the side of his asscheeks and how firm they were, and a sudden thought of her teeth biting it made her slightly turned on.

She put her glass between her lips, needing something to make her mouth stop being so dry, but with her eyes still focused on his body.

And then it all happened too fast.

_ “I got it!” _ Scott exclaimed excitedly at the same time Stiles bent over to grab something on the floor, and Lydia could see every inch of his ass— his very firm ass.

She didn't know if it was the sudden scream that filled her ears or the fact that Scott's brother bent over, exposing himself in front of her, or even the combination of both, but Lydia choked hard her drink, catching both of their attention.

Scott looked at her, surprised, and then moved his head to see what her eyes were so focused on. Stiles looked behind him, first at Scott and then at the computer, realizing she was on the screen, and his face immediately went red.

The three of them stood still for almost ten seconds, Scott with a half smile on his face, Stiles staring at Lydia, his mouth wide open and face red, and Lydia, wide-eyed. Being the first one to come out of her trance, she quickly closed her computer, but not before hearing one final sentence.

_ “Dude! She saw my ass!” _

She could totally do the paperwork by herself.

 

* * *

 

The fact Lydia only saw Scott once the next day was a mere coincidence. And despite his texts,  _ of course she wasn't avoiding him. _

Not even the day after.

Or the next one.

* * *

When Lydia parked in front of the clinic that Monday morning, she took her time before grabbing her precious little dog and walking towards the entrance.

Even though the past week had been mortifying for her, with her eventually stopping avoiding Scott and having to talk about what happened in the most sarcastic tone she could manage while having to endure his teasing smiles, Lydia wouldn't miss the first day of his new job for the world.

She walked in confidently, heels clicking louder on the floor as she crossed the door to the clinic. The place was mildly empty, with only two people sitting down with their pets. The receptionist smiled when she saw the strawberry blonde approach.

“Hello,” she greeted her, smiling and looking at Prada. “Oh, and who do we have here?”

“This is Prada. He needs a consult with Dr. McCall.”

“Oh, are you another friend of Scott's?” The girl immediately blushed from mentioning his name. Lydia suppressed a smile, choosing to focus on the information she was given.

“Yes, I'm Lydia.” She looked around, wondering if another co-worker was here as well, but she didn't recognize anybody.

“Well, he's helping Dr. Deaton with a procedure, so if you don't mind waiting a bit…”

“That won't be a problem. Thank you…” Her eyes wandered to the tag on her shirt and smiled back at her once more. “Kira.” The petite girl smiled, looking back to her paperwork as Lydia sat down in one of the chairs.

She used her time to answer a few emails, glancing at her dog every so often to make sure he wouldn’t bother other dogs but, fortunately, he was a very well behaved dog.

Lydia didn't have to wait long. As soon as she finished answering her fourth email, the vet’s door was opening and a man,  probably Dr. Deaton, walked out holding a piece of paper, checking some things off.

Soon after, Scott appeared with a smile on his face, holding a small black dog in his arms. He looked nice in his white coat, and he seemed happy to be there, to be doing something he liked. Just seeing him like that made Lydia forget all about the horrible day she'd have without her only friend at work.

It took about two seconds before his eyes found hers and a surprised smiled appeared on his face.

“Lydia!” Scott walked towards her and saw Prada sitting next to her owner. “And Prada. Wow. You truly want your dog to hate me, huh?”

She hugged him. “Prada could never hate you…” He scoffed. “Well, not after your multiple attempts to gain his trust. He loves you now.”

“I'm glad you're here.”

“You look great, Scott.” She eyed the receptionist, who was trying her best to not look in their direction. “And I see someone already has her eyes on you.”

“Kira doesn't have her eyes on me,” he said quickly, blushing bright red.

“I never said it was Kira.” A wide smile stretched across her lips. “Glad to know you're completely aware of the situation though.”

A sparkle appeared in his eyes at her words.

“Speaking of situations, there's someone you need to meet.” Before she could say anything, he turned her around and she was face to face with the man whose semi-naked body was burned into her mind. “Lydia, this is my brother Stiles. Stiles, this is Lydia.”

Silence.

Staring.

Blushing.

And then.

“You look fitter without your clothes on.” Her eyes inspected his body. “You should really dress better. Show off what you can offer.”

Lydia wasn’t one to hide from an embarrassing situation. She could try to avoid it, but when she was forced to face it, she would.

“I believe you saw what I can offer.” His cheeks were a light shade of red, but his tone was confident, which was nice. “If I remember correctly, it made you choke.”

Now it was Lydia’s turn to blush. Before she could answer him, Scott rolled his eyes, making a face and handing Stiles the dog he was holding. He stood in the middle of them, looking very uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had gone. She knew he had expected awkward talking and, at best, shy flirting, but not this. Never this.

“God, you guys are gross.” He petted the dog one more time, looking at Stiles. “Tell Isaac he’s fine, but make him rest. No running at the park for a while.”

“How you let him have a dog is beyond me.” Stiles smiled at the black dog. “I’m going to tell him to not touch him until further notice. He can stay at our place; he likes me better anyway.”

“Don’t put me in the middle of it, okay?” He turned to Lydia as she transferred Prada over to his arms. “We’ve got a couple of dogs in front of Prada and it seems like it’s going to be kind of long, so I can call you when we’re finished.”

“That’s fine.” Her attention now was on her dog, who didn’t seem too thrilled to be there. “Don’t worry, Prada will only bite you if you deserve it.”

“Thank you for coming, Lydia. Really.” He dropped a kiss on her cheek. “And, hey, Stiles and I are going to a bar later to celebrate my first day… If you want to come…”

“I’ll be there.” She quickly looked to Stiles, before turning her body away and marching towards the door.

* * *

She was the first one to arrive at the place Scott chose. Lydia sat perfectly content on the stool at the bar, observing the movement around her. Her day had been extremely difficult without Scott there, so she had rewarded herself with a vodka martini to sip while waiting for the rest of the crew to arrive.

It didn’t take long for Scott and Stiles to get there, and she could tell by their expressions they had had a much better day than her. Scott was the one who spotted her, walking directly towards her while being extremely polite to everyone he accidentally bumped into. But even though she knew he was getting closer to greet her, her eyes stayed on Stiles. He had dressed up nicely, wearing (maybe purposely?) tight red pants that made his ass look even nicer and a grey shirt with a black jacket.

Not that she hadn’t done the same. Her black and white polka dot dress that complimented her legs very well had turned many heads as she walked into the bar. And, from the way he was looking at her, she knew she had succeeded in her outfit choice.

“I see you started without us already.” Scott pointed to the drink in her hands as Stiles stopped right next to him.

“I decided to give myself a head start, given the day I had.” She took a sip of her drink, raising her brows. “I take it yours went a lot better.”

“Probably. Definitely.” The apologetic smile on his face made him look so innocent, so Lydia returned the smile he had given her earlier. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m happy you’re happy.”

“Thanks,” Scott replied, looking around. “Should we get a booth or something? I think there’s one free in the back.”

“Oh, not yet. We have one more coming… Oh, wait, she’s here.”

Lydia waved as Scott and Stiles turned around to see a tiny woman walking towards them with a shy smile on her face. Lydia didn’t miss Scott straighten his posture as soon as he spotted Kira.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting for too long,” she said with an apologetic expression. “I had to stop for gas and I think everyone decided to do the same, it was so crowded, I must’ve waited for about fifteen minutes. And then I thought about calling you guys to let you know I was going to be late but I forgot to charge my phone when Mrs. Nelson came in desperate with her cat and—”

“No, don’t worry. We just got here,” Lydia said, interrupting her rambling, noticing how nervous the other girl was. “Why don’t you and Scott go find a booth while Stiles and I bring over the first round for everyone?” she suggested, already pushing them in the direction that Scott had seen the booth earlier. Lydia watched them make small talk on their way there, Scott’s hand gently on Kira’s back, guiding her to the open table. 

Lydia smiled, satisfied with herself. On her other side, Stiles snorted loudly, looking at her.

“What?” she asked innocently, knowing perfectly well her smile had given her away.

“Nice,” he said when her accusing eyes landed on him.

“It’s so obvious, it’s painful to watch.”

“It’s more painful to listen to him talk about her. Not just today, but the whole training process he did every weekend before he started the job.” He leaned back against the counter, looking at her. “When did you ask her to come?”

“When I went back to pick up Prada. She asked me if Scott and I were something and when I said no, it was like someone had given her candy for the first time in her life,” she answered, finishing her drink and gesturing to the bartender to bring her four more. “Scott won’t let me get him a decent computer, so I’m getting him a date.”

“That’s... Wow, that’s a really weird compromise.”

“As long as I’m not spending money on him, he’ll survive,” she answered, grabbing the drinks the bartender had set in front of her, Stiles following quickly behind her. “So, you’re an FBI trainee.”

The sudden change of subject threw him a little, she noticed. It was almost noticeable, given the bar’s poor lighting, but she didn’t miss the slight blush creeping from his neck towards his cheeks.

“Uh, yeah, I am.” He avoided meeting her eyes, choosing instead to look for the booth Scott and Kira had found. “I was in Virginia and I’m almost done with my training, but I asked to transfer to California to be closer to my dad and Scott.”

“That’s… really nice of you, actually.” She sounded surprised, walking next to him towards their friends. That kind of response from someone who was in the FBI wasn’t something she had expected. At first, she thought he’d brag about it and end up being an asshole the whole time, but that honest answer had her interested.

“It’s nice of you too to get this dating thing going on for him… I don’t know if you heard about his ex-girlfriend, but that was really tough for him. For everybody, actually, but especially for him.”

_ Allison.  _ That was a forbidden subject with Scott, and Lydia was still surprised he had even told her what had happened. Lydia never got to meet her— she became friends with Scott months after it had happened— but it wasn’t until a year ago he’d told her about the accident.

Lydia chose not to answer, as they were getting closer to the table and Scott might have been able to hear them, so she just smiled before putting the drinks down in front of them and sitting down next to Kira.

“Here you go. I didn’t know what you liked, Kira, so I just ordered the same as mine.”

“That’s great, thank you.”

“Here’s to Scott, for being the new vet at Deaton’s clinic and for choosing the most Scott McCall profession ever: curing and saving little puppies and kittens,” Stiles said, raising his glass, the remaining three following suit. “Cheers!”

* * *

After a few hours, the conversation between the four of them had turned into an unplanned first date situation. At first, Scott and Kira had been so wrapped up in their own conversation that it gave Stiles and Lydia no choice but to talk to each other. Lydia had no problem with it; Stiles became more and more interesting by the minute, and it had been a long time since she had had a decent, intelligent conversation with someone.

Stiles wasn’t shy when it came to questioning her, correcting her, and actually disagreeing with her on some objects. He made interesting counterpoints, was funny and was amazed by her intelligence, which was something refreshing for a change.

“So, let me get this straight,” he started, playing with the beer in his hand, but without moving his eyes from hers. “You were valedictorian in your high school, you were accepted in four Ivy Leagues, attended MIT as a junior and you double majored in Mathematics and Biomedical engineering.” She nodded, smiling as he leaned  back against the seat, looking awed. “Can you fly?”

“Yes, but I’m scared of heights, so I don’t do it very often.”

“Well, that’s just a waste, if you ask me.” Stiles reached for his beer and Lydia couldn’t help but draw her eyes to his hands. After her fourth drink, she had started to notice how long and thin his fingers were, and that certainly intrigued her. “So, don’t get me wrong, but you have this amazing resume and you’re basically a genius…”

“Not basically. I am a genius,” she interrupted, with a smirk on her face. “IQ of 171.”

“God, you can’t seriously be real,” he mumbled to himself, but Lydia heard him nonetheless. “Uh, so, as I was saying… You  _ are _ a genius. Why are you working at that awful sales company? I mean, Scott hated it, so I imagine that isn’t what you dreamed of either.”

“I had a good life in Boston after I finished college, and I got a decent job as a researcher, but I had to come back due to financial problems. My contact at my previous company is planning to start a research group at her branch here but things are going slow and I need money.” She shrugged. “I guess I could try to find another one, I’m sure I can get a job wherever I want but I’d like to finish what I started at this one.”

“What did you do there?”

“We worked on the genetic part and our main focus was diabetes.”

“You are trying to cure diabetes, then,” he said, impressed. “Well, if there’s someone who can, that’s you. No doubt.”

Before Lydia could answer— which she had no idea what she’d say, she’d never gotten a response like that before— Scott and Kira, who were considerably less drunk than the other two, stood up, getting their coats.

“We’re going to head out. Kira has to be at Deaton’s really early tomorrow, so I’m going to walk her home.” He put some money on the table, clearly covering for him and Kira. “Thank you guys, for tonight.”

“Nah, you deserved it, buddy.” Stiles smiled at him. “Nice meeting you, Kira.”

“You too, and thank you for the invite, Lydia.”

The duo watched Scott and Kira walk out of the bar, still caught up in  their conversation. When they were out of sight, Lydia turned to Stiles, a smile on her lips.

“Remind me, didn’t Kira drive here?”

“Yes,” he answered. “So did Scott.”

“I think I deserve another drink for a job well done,” she said before finishing her current drink in one gulp. Stiles smiled, taking another sip of his beer.

“You, Lydia Martin, are something.”

* * *

When Stiles and Lydia got out of the Uber they’d taken to her place, neither thought much of it. They hadn’t touched the other the whole night, but there they were, standing in front of her apartment building as the car drove away. Stiles was the one who broke the silence first, clearing his throat as he scratched the back of his neck, looking mildly uncomfortable.

“Uh… So, you live here.”

“I do live here.”

“That’s a nice apartment building,” he pointed out, not taking his eyes off of it. “You know… Tall and nice.”

Lydia looked at him, finding it amusing how uncomfortable he was.

“That it is.”

“The, uh, structure seems to be well done. Safe, even. And the… design of the building looks… cool too. Very adult.” It was obvious he was trying to find anything at all to talk about, but his knowledge of architecture wasn’t the best — at least not when he was that drunk. “I find the colors very…”

“Stiles?” she asked, interrupting his rambling.

“Yeah?” He finally moved his eyes away from the building to look at her.

“Would you like to come in and have a cup of coffee?”

“Yeah,” he answered, looking somewhat relieved. “I’d love to.”

 

Strangely, Lydia felt a little nervous when they stepped into her place. Even when she was sober, whenever she brought someone home, Lydia never felt nervous like this. She knew exactly what she was doing and her partner knew what they were here for.

But, for some reason, when she left Stiles in her living room to make them coffee, she started to feel very self-conscious about what was going to happen. If it happened at all — perhaps Stiles was naive and actually thought they were going to have a cup of coffee and he’d leave after that. If that happened, it’d be easily the most embarrassing situation she’d ever been — including the Skype moment.

“You have a really nice place,” she heard him say from the living room. “Mine is the worst. Well, the place I had in Virginia, anyway. Living with Scott is waking up to the smell of waffles, so I have nothing to complain about.”

“You’re staying with Scott for how long?” Talking was helping her deal with this situation a little better. She moved away from her coffee maker and leaned on her kitchen’s door, watching him move around slowly.

“A few weeks, until I get my own place. He offered for me to move in with him, and I’d love that more than anything, but his apartment barely fits his stuff.” He shrugged. “I’ve looked at some places and so far nothing’s caught my eye… Well, my wallet, actually.”

He turned around and his eyes immediately went to hers. He started to walk slowly towards her, and all the nervousness went away as soon as he stopped in front of her. The intensity of his gaze was such that she didn’t notice herself taking a few steps towards him until her hands rested on his chest and she could feel his breathing become quicker.

“You really do have a nice place.” His voice was lower, making Lydia shiver.

“Yeah?” His nose was almost touching hers and she could smell the alcohol on his breath Before he could kiss her, she whispered, “Maybe I could show you the bedroom then.”

When their lips met, Stiles didn’t hesitate to grab her waist and pull her closer to his body. Her hands quickly moved to the back of his neck, moving up slowly to his hair, pulling slightly, eliciting a low groan from him.

Everything suddenly became too hot for Lydia, every inch of her body burning up at the feeling of his hands on her skin. He seemed to notice it, moving his hands to the back of her dress and tugging down the zipper, resting his lips on her neck.

Her hands found his belt and she didn’t miss the gasp from Stiles’ mouth as she moved her hands a little lower,  feeling how tight his pants were, before taking the belt off. His lips were back on hers and every groan he sent into her mouth made her want him even more.

“Lydia,” he whispered into her neck, leaving small kisses on it. “Where is your bedroom?”

“First door on the left,” she answered before he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist,kissing him once more, slowly rocking her hips into his. After that, it took Stiles more effort than necessary to get into her room, she noticed.

Her room was almost completely dark, with the exception of the moonlight that lit part of her bed. When Stiles laid her down on her bed gently, the light lingered perfectly on his face and he almost looked angelic. She could see all the moles on his face and how his whiskey eyes shined with such intensity as he looked at her. Lydia could feel the blush on her cheeks and she was more than glad of the darkness that hid that from Stiles.

She reached for his shirt, removing it before letting her hands wander up and down his torso. She was right, before. He looked nowhere as fit with his clothes on. Stiles’ hands were on her tights when he kissed her again. This time, there was no rush. They got lost in each other, the movements of their bodies, until they couldn’t wait any longer.

Lydia quickly turned them over, stopping kissing him and sitting on his lap instead. Stiles looked at her, panting like he couldn’t believe this was happening, and Lydia liked that look. She reached for the hem of her dress, which, for some inexplicable reason, was still on, and pulled it over her head, showing him the rest of her body.

Now the moonlight was on her. Her pale skin contrasted with the black underwear she was wearing and the way Stiles was looking at her that moment… She never wanted it to stop. His hands landed on her hips, thumbs stroking her side, as his eyes traveled her body. When they finally landed on her eyes, his expression became softer.

“You are  _ beautiful.” _

She had never believed more in those words.

His mouth brushed her neck once again, distributing slow kisses down to her chest until he reached the curve of her breasts. Lydia’s breathing was getting shorter as his mouth travelled down her body. He laid on top of her once more, pulling down her bra so he could direct his tongue to her breast. Lydia couldn’t help but gasp as he worked her up. While his mouth was focused on one, his thumb was devoted to the other and, as if that wasn’t enough, she could feel his jeans pressed against her center, and the littlest movement he made gave her a good amount of friction.

Everything he was doing was making her see stars, but it still wasn’t enough. Lydia slid her hands to Stiles’ hair, pulling a little harder as she moved her hips against his desperately. Her other hand, though, went down into his pants and underwear, grabbing his ass. The act caught Stiles by surprise, who was a little less focused on what he was doing and more about what he was feeling.

Lydia felt like a teenager all over again. The excuse to get Stiles into her apartment, the shameless flirting while drunk, the dry humping… It wasn’t how she did things nowadays, but— 

Her train of thought was completely derailed as he gently bit her nipple, and a loud whimper escaped her mouth. She could feel Stiles’ member hardening as he moaned into her body, and that was too much. She couldn’t wait longer. She needed him.

“Stiles,” she panted, between sharp breaths. “I can’t… I want you, _ now.” _

She didn’t have to say it twice.

That night, Stiles made Lydia fly.

Turned out she wasn't scared of heights after all.

* * *

 

The sunlight in Lydia’s face was what woke her up the next day. Involuntarily,  a small groan escaped her mouth as she covered her eyes with her hand. She had forgotten to close the curtains before going to sleep, causing her to wake up at six thirty am.

It took her a few seconds to realize she wasn’t alone, like usual. Stiles was there, sound asleep, with his arms around her waist and his face buried in her neck. The memory of the night before made her smile, looking at his face. Her eyes traveled his barely covered body, and she bit her lip at the sight. Before things got out of hand, Lydia moved slightly, leaving her bed soundlessly, as to not wake him up, putting on his shirt on before heading to the kitchen.

The coffee she made the night before was still there, the pot still on, indicating it was hot, so she didn’t bother to make another one. The bitter taste of the coffee was all she needed to completely wake up in that moment.

Lydia could feel her body ache deliciously as she drank her coffee. She remembered every single thing they had done to make her feel that way, and she smiled into her cup, wondering when they would get a chance to repeat that.

A few minutes later, Stiles walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but his jeans. He smiled at her, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms. The sun must’ve woken him up too, and she took a moment to admire how adorable he looked, his hair completely rumpled and sleepy smile on his face.

“Good morning,” he said, looking her up and down.

“Morning.” She pointed to the coffee maker behind her. “Yesterday’s coffee is ready.”

“Good.” Stiles walked pass Lydia, pouring some coffee into his mug and taking a sip. “God, this is good coffee.” His eyes landed on her once more, smiling. “My shirt looks really good on you.”

“Definitely better than on you,” she answered, putting her mug in the sink and facing him. “This,” she gestured to his torso, “looks better without it.”

“I’ll take that into consideration…” He wrapped his hands around her waist, bringing her close. “In the meantime,” he started, coming closer to her face, “you  _ really _ look good in that shirt.”

“I look good in everything,” she murmured, before leaning in to kiss him. Before the kiss got deeper, Stiles pulled away, his brows raised. “What?”

“Have I ever told you I have a third date rule before I sleep with someone?” he said, smirking. “So, I just want you to know… I’ll kiss you, but don’t get any funny ideas.”

“Is that your way of asking me out on a date?” she asked, hiding a smile.

“Is that a yes?”

Lydia took a few steps back before taking off his shirt. “I don’t know. I guess I need a little more convincing,” she said, before walking back to her room.

Needless to say, Stiles made a very good point about having that date.

**Author's Note:**

> This was betaed by the amazing Sabrina (@stilesssolo), who is always amazing and kind to do this for me. You're the best!
> 
> Thank you so much, everyone, for reading it and I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm @lydiastxles on Tumblr if you want to chat :)


End file.
